Mage Wars
by SilverTwilight103
Summary: In the year 300X the world is in a state of peace. Humans live in cities that are protected by Hidden warriors. But things are about to change as one sect of warriors decides to take over the world. It's sect vs sect in a winner take all battle. The prize


_**Mage Wars**_

**_By: Sapphire Dragon_**

Hello people! Welcome to my newest story Mage Wars. Now I know what most of you are thinking. Why I'm putting up a new story when, I haven't updated A Brother's Love. Well I have written out the next chapter to ABL but I've decided not to put it up yet. There are still some things I want to add to that chapter. I should have it up sometime this week so be patient. Anyway this story is a Naruto AU. Some things will be the same as the anime, some things will be different. Oh yeah Itachi and Sasuke won't show up for a few more chapters. They might be in the next chapter if everything goes well. Any who enjoy the story.

"Naruto" talking

'_Naruto' _ thinking

'_Naruto" _ lines from a book or document

**Chapter One: History Lesson**

It's funny how far man has fallen in the last millennia. Things that use to frighten have become a comfort to some and a profession to many. Mankind has discovered it is no longer on top of the food chain, that honor is reserved for the demons that now roam the earth. Magic and many forgotten arts once again are in practice. People now pay good money for a mages' protection, were as they used to burn anyone affiliated with magic at the stake. You may wonder what happened to make our world change so. Well let me explain.

It started May 15 the year 2000. The world was in chaos. Another World War was going on, this one much more brutal than the last. Countries that once were allies were now enemies. People were dying everyday in the streets. But on this particular day a group of summoners (summoning was a dying art in that day) found a ritual that would grant them enough power to win the war for China. After getting the okay from their superiors, the group began to gather all the materials they would need. Once the materials had been gathered they set up the ritual site and began.

Chanting in their native tongue, the summoners watched as a door appeared in front of them. As the door slowly opened, the group stopped chanting. Suddenly a great gust of wind circled the room, blowing out the torches they had used for the ceremony. Soon after multi-colored lights shot out of the doors before circling up to the ceiling and disappearing. Next out of the door stepped a humongous cat. The summoners stared in shock at the great beast; the book had said nothing about this. The animal (now known as the demon lord Byakku) smiled before attacking them. After this point no one knows what happened as the video tape went black and nobody came out of that room alive.

The door the summoners opened was a door to the demon plane, and the multi-colored lights were different kinds of magic. So the demons entered our world through the door, and the people that had been gifted with magic tried to stop them. The demons would have murdered and enslaved us all if not for our brave ancestors.

Fighting demons and learning all they could about their magic (through trial and error), our ancestors managed to beat back the demon hordes. The war went on for two centuries with many casualties on both sides, before a peace treaty was formed between our ancestors stating: _No demon shall ever hunt humans unless said human(s) are in their territory without a (1)demon amulet. Humans in cities, towns, villages, etc are safe and are not to be harassed, harmed, or baited etc in any way, Also humans carrying a demon amulet must be left unharmed. _The treaty also states: _No human(s) is allowed to hunt demons for sport. In such cases the demon(s) is allowed to kill the human(s) in self-defense. _But one of the most important rules is this: _Demons are NOT allowed to interfere in human matters such as war, arguments, etc. Unless said war or argument's outcome would effect the entire demon race. _There are many more laws in the treaty, but I'll get into that later.

Once the Declaration of Peace (the name of the treaty) was put into effect the fighting ended and peace reigned. The councils that signed the treaty (human and demon) went their separate ways, coming together only when the treaty was broken. The humans on the council where awarded the title Hokage. They later on founded their own cities and lived there governing the people. A young Hokage searched for a place to call her own before settling on a flat plain that had a lush forest growing to the west. She started a town naming it Konoha She was our founder Tuski Yondime.

Suddenly a bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Closing the book he was reading, Iruka watched as his class gathered their things and stood waiting to be dismissed.

"Tonight read chapters 9-11. We'll finish this tomorrow. Dismissed!"

As the children filed out of his classroom, Iruka took a quick look around. Deciding everything was to his liking, he exited. Glancing at his watch, he picked up the pace. A town meeting had been called, it wouldn't do to be late

TBC…

Taken form the Declaration of Peace established in 2200 between the demon council and the Hokages' of the Hidden Cities.

(1) a demon amulet is proof that the human or group of humans have permission to enter demon territory.


End file.
